


sunset☀sunrise

by jellyyscribs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: Heavily influenced by a post on twitter; Yuri is captivated by the sight of ashe in the mornings.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 45





	sunset☀sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> THIS PIECE IS WHOLLY INFLUENCED BY A POST I SAW ON TWITTER BY @LAPERCLIP. I CLAIM NO ORIGINALITY FOR THE IDEA, I WAS JUST SO MOVED BY THE PREMISE, I WANTED TO WRITE FOR IT.

_sunset_

The halls are dark and silent with only moonbeam pushing through the windows to light the way adding to the thrill of the rendezvous. What started as a round of training, growing into something more; something always there, unfurling. 

_sunrise_

Yuri woke with a deep and satisfied sigh from within him. Comforted by the warmth of the blankets that lie heavy on him, weighing him further into the mattress below. His body felt satisfied, well worked in every way it could have been, and what better pleasure than to reward the complex and hard-working instrument that was his physical self than to indulge in laying in bed for a few moments longer. 

Even better a pleasure was if he could share the warmth with the one who accompanied him to bed the previous night. As Yuri rolled over to the side fully intending to steal even more warmth and sneak his face into the crook of a neck, he was surprised and a little disheartened to find it empty.

_sunset_

Two young men of similar backgrounds and life experience; their skill sets were similar enough yet different all the same. An excuse to set up for a spar. One with the heart of a knight, always battling defensively, while the other, the heart of an assassin looking for the kill. It was a perfect balance for training, but they knew one another too well. 

A sword slashes to where a chest should have been.  
  
“Hah! Always the same. You’re trying to distract me with flashy movements, but you should know that that’s not going to work on me.” 

A cocksure grin followed the statement and was met with a smirk in response. 

“Sure, but one could say the same for you, you know.” A beat. “Well, except for the flash.”

Another grin. Maybe that was his flash. Surely a grin so radiant was meant to distract, but his opponent wasn’t going to get the better of him. 

Another swing. Another swift dodge. Two practice swords sound as they make contact with one another. Colliding in a dance. 

Met with even mettle, they continued as something else built between them. Chests heaving with exertion as beads of sweat pooled at their temples. Breaths laboured, but there was no anticipation for this skirmish to end anytime soon. They were both woefully competitive. For different reasons likely, but competitive all the same. 

_sunrise_

Just because the bed was empty didn’t mean that Yuri was going to let himself start to feel melancholy over the fact. Fact of the matter was that it was still a luxurious bed full of other comforts, and he did deserve the very best every so often. 

If he wasn’t going to have the pleasure of sharing this comfort with another, the only other thing that could possibly elevate his morning was possibly partaking in a meal in his current comforts. Breakfast in bed.

No sooner than the thought entering Yuri’s mind, the door to the room opened. Ashe entered with a tray in his hands. Yuri could smell the waft of breakfast aromas, enough to make him salivate, even if he were to not be a starved man, as well as the light fruity and floral waft of the tea that Ashe had chosen as well to accompany the meal. It was his favourite tea, but that wasn’t the detail that caught Yuri off guard. 

As Ashe walked in, he laid the tray down on a bedside table to free his hands in order to open the curtains, letting the morning fully envelop the room, waking it up to the start of a fresh new day. 

The sun silhouetting Ashe, stunned Yuri. 

“You’re beautiful.” Yuri said rather bluntly, almost reflexively, yet it was all true. The warm hues glinting off of Ashe’s silvery strands of hair, giving him an almost saintly glow. The early light bringing out the pinks of his skin, a complementary blush below the freckles that Yuri loved to taste. And of course the sunrise reflecting in Ashe’s eyes, giving him a look of innocence that suited him far too well if Yuri hadn’t known otherwise. 

_sunset_

Hours. It felt like they had been going at it for hours; stepping with one another, bodies throwing themselves with their own weight desperately aiming for a victory, fatigue creeping into the muscles, and yet they couldn’t stop. Not yet; not until they figured out what this dance was truly about. 

And Yuri wasn’t one to give up so easily. 

As swift as one of their dodges, his opponent made his first mistake. He stepped a touch too close to Yuri, giving him the opportunity to take full advantage, his own foot hooking in around the other’s ankle, bringing him down to the ground. 

With a not so dignified yelp, his sparring partner went down but not without taking Yuri with him. 

_sunrise_

Ashe froze; his blush blossoming across his cheeks, a deeper hue of pink, before he managed to snap out of it while shaking his head and giving a rueful smile. 

“Are you feeling alright? I think you might have a fever.” He stated as he sat on the bed beside Yuri, putting a hand to his forehead. 

Quick as a fox, Yuri took the hand on his forehead and brought it down to his cheek, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of it across his skin now that they had all the time that the morning would allow them. 

Ashe always looked a little soft; he had a youthful face about him, and it was easy to assume that perhaps his hands would hold the same softness, but Yuri knew better. He could feel the roughness, the calluses of years of wielding a weapon, years of fighting for survival, brush across his own skin.

As Yuri turned his head to deny the accusations that Ashe had thrown at him for being ill, Yuri pressed his lips into the center of the palm currently caressing his face, injecting as much sincerity as he could into the action, lest he say any words out loud. 

_sunset_

He had him pinned now, and yet neither could move beyond that. Yuri finally had the advantage, his hands holding down his opponent’s shoulders, lavender hair falling forwards as he looked at his prey. Violet eyes staring down into green. 

Neither of them made a move, neither of them made a sound. All that was palpable in the air was the sound of their panting, taking a moment of reprieve to catch their breaths, chests heaving inwards and outwards against one another. 

Yuri could feel the heat growing between them, his own legs straddled against the other as a means to keep him pinned. 

A swipe of tongue against a dry lip caught Yuri’s attention, his eyes following the motion, and from there he could no longer restrain himself; Yuri’s own lips chased after the peeking tongue seeking what he wasn’t quite yet sure of but was pleased to find no resistance. 

_sunrise_

Another morning began with Yuri turning in the bed only to find himself alone again. But the bed wasn’t cold-- his bedmate must not have left too long ago, and to be honest Yuri was almost starting to get used to it. A forming habit he wasn’t quite yet ready to commit to. 

As he mulled over his feelings, the door opened to the now familiar sight of Ashe holding a tray of breakfast and a pot of Yuri’s favourite tea. Breakfast was different every morning as was expected when the deliverer in question found talent in the kitchen, but as of late Yuri found himself craving something more. 

Ashe placed the tray down on the bedside like always and took his place beside Yuri on the bed. 

“Hey,” he started. “You’re a bit more quiet than usual this morning. Is everything all right?” 

Ashe tilted his head towards Yuri, green eyes as bright as ever, and Yuri found himself entranced. For once he was speechless, scrambling for the words to capture what he wanted to say when he himself wasn’t quite sure what that was. 

Shaking his head, he turned to face Ashe, his typical charming smile at the ready, “I was just thinking how unfair it is that you’re always dressed before I’m even awake.”

Ashe chuckled in response and Yuri dipped his head down, not strong enough to look at Ashe directly in the eyes for much longer, and he felt the tips of his ears burn at the sound. Everything about Ashe burned Yuri from deep within and was desperate to worm its way out. 

Yuri felt the bed dip as Ashe stood back up again, and he found the strength to raise his head to look at the radiant man with him at the moment. With an astounding ease and confidence, Ashe simply lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it beside him, letting it fall to the floor. There was nothing inherently sensual or erotic about it, but the way Ashe performed such a simple task so quickly, at the ready to perform any request just to make Yuri happy felt far more intimate than anything else they had done so far. 

Giving in, Yuri extended his arm, reaching for what he truly craved, breakfast long forgotten, pulling Ashe in towards him in an embrace far more satisfying than any meal. 

_sunset_

Adrenaline coursing through their veins, they stumbled their way out of the training grounds, stopping at every hidden corner they could find to find places where they hadn’t yet marked each other.

It was impossible to keep their hands off one another. 

Whatever had taken hold of them was finally rearing its head and was insistent on its release. 

Eventually making their way to Yuri’s room, they were finally free to give in to all temptation. 

Hands gripping tight, knuckles white as fingers pulled at shirt hems. Palms seeking heat under tight muscle. Mouths seeking to mark against delicate flesh. Each gasping for air when the opportunity found itself; when a back hit a wall, or legs stopping at a bedframe. 

It was a whirlwind, a flurry of motions. A new kind of sparring. They were still each fighting for dominance; a game of survival-- a game that they were both familiar with, but as legs tangled within the sheets and one another, there was a tangible difference. 

They weren’t fighting against one another, but fighting together. 

_sunrise_

It was routine now.

Every morning Yuri woke alone, and rolled over to the spot in the bed where there was still some residual heat from his partner who had just left, seeking out just a bit more warmth. Just as Yuri would think it was time enough from leeching heat out of the bed, the doors would open, Ashe carrying a new breakfast creation but always Yuri’s favourite tea. He’d place it on the bedside table and pull back the curtains to let the sun in. It was Yuri’s favourite part of the morning, not that he was particularly fond of the sun, rather most days he felt quite the opposite, but as the sun would envelop the room and Ashe, Yuri always found that warmth he was missing when he woke. 

Once Ashe was sure that Yuri was sufficiently awake, he’d take his place sitting on the bed beside Yuri as they shared their breakfast together. Occasionally Yuri would stop Ashe before he sat and simply raise an eyebrow in a silent demand causing Ashe to smile and take his shirt off, and Yuri would respond satisfied, “What can I say, I’m a greedy man.” 

They’d quietly enjoy their meal, sharing small touches as they passed plates and utensils about. Ashe would always try and serve the tea, but Yuri would always beat him to it. Once they had finished everything, Ashe would gather up the plates on the tray again and return to the kitchen while Yuri would finally go about getting ready for the rest of the day. 

One morning before Ashe was out the door, Yuri spoke softly but bluntly, “You know, if you keep making me breakfast in bed, I am going to fall for you.”

Ashe stopped in his tracks, unmoving, silent for several heartbeats (Yuri was counting his own), before finally turning around with a soft smile gracing his flushing features, and almost a nervous laugh to his reply. 

“Why does that sound like a threat?”

Grinning, like a predator that finally caught its prey, Yuri answered. 

“Maybe it is.” 


End file.
